


The night before

by Kissesdragons



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesdragons/pseuds/Kissesdragons
Summary: The night before they put their plan to save Eliot into place, Margo finally talks to Quentin.





	The night before

Quentin has all but given up when Margo bursts back into their lives, axes swinging, emitting a sense hope so strong it practically fills the room around her. And god, he wants to give into it, wants to feel that hope for himself, but it’s been months of nothing but sadness, anger, and guilt. 

Quentin’s been spiraling since the monster found him, clinging to hope with bloody fingernails since he found out Eliot was still alive in there. The discovery that the monster was building a body not for itself, but for its sister, was the final blow. The depression that had taken hold of him in that moment too strong to be broken even by Margo’s ever-present hope. 

He forces himself to keep going, trying to ignore the voice telling him this is all his fault – he’s too slow, too stupid, he’s never been good enough. No matter how badly he wants to just curl up and let the world fade away he can’t, because this is for Eliot. He can’t let himself stop trying if there’s even the slightest chance they could get him back, but he still can’t make himself believe it will work. He can tell from the way Julia and Margo watch him that they know something is very wrong, but no one has the time or energy to do anything but focus on putting together a plan to kill the monster and his sister and free Eliot.

They eventually come up with a plan that amounts to using Q as bait to bring the monsters to them. The rest of the group will use a combination of blood from a stone and a spell to hold them in place long enough for Margo to wield her axes against them. Quentin thinks the plan is shit, but at this point he’s ready to do anything if it has even the slightest chance of freeing Eliot, and everyone else seems to be on board so it’s the plan they’re going with.

That night Quentin is lying in bed sleeplessly staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the voice in his head telling him that it’s all pointless – Eliot isn’t coming back and it’s all his fault – when Margo knocks on the door and walks in without waiting for a response.

“Oh, Q,” she says softly, climbing into the bed beside him and wrapping her arms around him. “We’re going to get him back, I promise.”

Quentin just grunts, unable to respond because as much as he wants to, he can’t believe her.

“Quentin, honey, you’ve done an amazing job keeping it together, keeping El’s body safe these last few months,” she whispers, pressing a kiss against his temple. “No one else could’ve done it, you know? The monster kept him alive because of you. And I can’t even imagine how hard it’s been, but I want you to know how proud I am of you.”

She hugs him so tightly it forces a pent-up sob out of his throat, and once he starts it’s like he can’t stop. All the months of loneliness, guilt, and fear he’s kept hidden are forcing their way out of him until he’s crying so hard, he feels like it’s actually going to kill him. 

Margo just holds him tightly, making soft shushing sounds against his ear, stroking his back gently. Once the storm has finally passed Quentin is completely exhausted. For the first time in months he thinks he might be able to get some sleep. 

He pulls away from Margo slightly, feeling incredibly awkward, the first vestiges of shame creeping in, when she cups his cheek in one hand and shakes her head. “None of that,” she says. “Eliot loves you, and I love you. We are going to get through this. And once we do I promise, we're going to get you some help.”

Quentin nods shyly and allows her to pull him back into her arms, sighing heavily as he settles his head against her chest. The voice in his head isn't gone, but for the first time in ages it's quiet enough to finally allow him to sleep.


End file.
